Puppie Playdates
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: A cute/sexy series of events unfurl when Cloud and his cat humanoid Sora move in next to Kairi, who owns two rather sexy dog humanoids, Leon and Riku. Will Cloud and the humanoid Leon hook up?And Riku knows what he wants.RikuSora.LeonCloud.Hints AkuRoku.


**AN/ Yay! A kingdom hearts humanoid fic! w00t! The pairings that are included in this fic are RikuSora, LeonCloud, and hints of AkuRoku...now enjoy the wonder that is fanfiction! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game, or any of the characters...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Leon you lazy bum! You don't expect me to let you just sleep all day do you?" I shook my head and wagged my finger at the germanshepard humanoid currently lying on my couch, with an expression of pure and utter boredom etched into his features. He allowed his stormy grey eyes glance at me for all but a moment before returning to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Don't bother Kairi, Leon's been that way since that girl Riona moved out of the apartment next door two months ago, there is simply no way to cheer him up," I turned my attention to my other humanoid, Riku, who was at the kitchenette table apparently staring at the ceiling while tilting back in his seat.

"Riku what have I told you about sitting like that? You're giong to fall and brake your neck," I narrowed my eyes at my other canine humanoid as he simply smiled and shook his silver head.

"I haven't fallen yet, and I doubt I will so don't be so worrisome Kairi!" huffing at my other germanshepard as he continued to endanger himself with a grin on his face I heard a _ding! _from my oven signalling that my cookies were ready. Smiling to myself as I skipped over to the oven I snatched the oven mitts from the counter and slipped them on, opening and reaching into the oven, pulling out a tray of double chocolate cookies, placing them on the cooling rack next to the oven, in front of the window.

"So, remaind me who those are for again?" I glanced at Riku and smiled.

"These cookies are for our new neighbor's, so you can't have any!" grinning at the pouting Riku I walked over and scratched behind one of his sensitive dog ears, giggling when his tail began to wag in contentment.

"Don't worry I'll make some for you and sour puss over there later!"

Minutes later I found myself standing outside of our new neighbor's door with a basket full of cookies in one hand while the other was raised to knock. Taking a deep breath I put on my brightest smile and knocked curtly, bringing my hand back to tuck a few strands of my red hair behind an ear. When the door opened I was surprised to see a cat humanoid with brown hair and big blue eyes staring at me from a crack in the door. My smile brightened, he was so cute!

"Hello there! I'm Kairi, is your owner home?" the brunette cat smiled back and nodded.

"Just a moment," he turned around. "CLOUD! THERE'S A GIRL AT THE DOOR!" I restrained myself from dropping the cookies and covering my ears. Damn that cat had a set of lungs on him! When I looked up again I saw a man, taller than me but shorter than my dog humanoid Leon with blond hair and pale blue eyes standing where the cat humanoid was previously, staring down at me with confused and curious eyes.

"H-Hello! My name is Kairi, I live next to you" I gestured to the door to the left of his apartment. "I came over to welcome you into the building, your name is Cloud, right?" for a moment he seemed clueless, then a small smile adorned his pale lips.

"It's nice to meet you Kairi, I see you met my cat Sora, sorry about him, he gets loud when he's excited." I smiled back and only just remembered the basket in my other hand.

"Oh yeah, I made these for you, its a welcome gift!" I smiled brightly again and held out the basket, letting it go when he took ahold of it.

"Thank you," I nodded enthusiastically.

"Your cat is really cute! I own two dog humanoids myself, but one of them has gotten really broing lately..." Cloud smiled and nodded.

"I know how you feel, Sora hasn't been the same since we moved, he really misses our old neighbors, him and the cat next door were best friends." He had moved aside to let me in, and we sat down and talked for what seemed like hours before the clock that hung above his bookshelf chimed noon. I jerked my head up and checked the time before standing.

"I'm sorry but I have to go make lunch, if Leon doesn't get his food at a certain time he gets moody!" Sora, who had been sitting on the couch next to Cloud including himself in the conversation every once and a while looked up and tilted his head curiously, blinking up at me cutely.

"Hey, how about we come over and introduce Sora to your pets, he could use some new friends," Cloud stood from his seat and stretched. I smiled at the idea.

"Yeah thats a great idea! Riku's been bored lately, Sora might be just what he needs!" when we got out into the hall Sora was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Opening the door I smiled and walked in, allowing Cloud and Sora into my home.

"Hey guys I'm back, and I brought some friends!" I giggled lightly when Riku's head shot up, and low and behold, he fell backward off of his chair with a loud 'thump'.

"Riku! I hate to say it, but...I told you so!" the silverette germanshepard scowled as he sat up and brushed himself off, picking up the chair afterward.

"Ha, ha...hm?" Riku raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air tentitively, before walking over to us and peering around Cloud, where Sora was currently hiding. A wide smile stretched across Riku's lips as he walked around Cloud to get to Sora, and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Riku...Who are you?" the cute little brunette cat blushed a pretty pink color before reaching out and taking Riku's hand, being careful not to scratch him with his claws.

"I'm Sora!" his shyness suddenly evaporated as he removed himself from behind Cloud's person and grabbed Riku's hand, pulling on it gently.

"Hey is there anything we can do?" Riku had this look in his eye's all of a sudden that sent alarm bells sounding off in my head. Shaking my head and poking Riku in the back (making him glare reproachfully at me) I smiled innocently.

"Don't worry Sora, there are video games right over there, see!" I gestured to the gamecube sitting on the shelf next to the TV, already plugged in and ready to go. Sora whooped enthusiastically before dragging Riku over the the television. I glanced at Cloud to see him frowning in what looked like confusion.

"What's wrong Cloud?" he shook his head and turned his attention to me.

"Oh, its nothing really. It's just, Sora isn't usually so quick to make friends with any species of dog humanoids...ever since our old neighbors dog humanoid attacked him out of nowhere," I frowned and glanced at Sora, who seemed pretty wrapped up in trying to figure out the controls while Riku laughed and tried to help explain them to the poor cat. I smiled.

"Yeah well, Riku has this odd ability to make friends with whoever he comes in contact with...and he loves cats, he wouldn't hurt a fly," then my eyes travelled over to the couch where I had left Leon to sulk to his hearts content for almost two hours now and was surprised to see that he wasn't there.

"Hey Riku, where's--" I stopped mid-sentence when Leon's bedroom door (each pet has its own room, I spoil them) swung open and out stepped mister moody himself, brunette hair mussed from sleep, jeans unbuttoned and unzipped for comfort since he never bothers to change unless it was after a shower, and without a shirt. Now, Leon was only a friend and valued pet to me, but I'll be _damned, _if I didn't notice how sexy he looked right now. Even without trying he was the master.

"Oh yeah, Cloud, this is my other germanshepard Leon...Leon, this is Cloud, our new next door neighbor, and that's his cat Sora!" gesturing to both Cloud and Sora in turn I glanced at Cloud to view his reaction. A small smirk spread across my lips when I spotted the crimson blush splashed across his cheeks, it looked really..._uke-ish_. 'Hehe...' But when I looked back to view Leon's reaction, he wasn't where he had been moments before.

"Huh?" blinking twice I looked back at Cloud to see Leon right up in his face, sniffing him as if suspicious. I clapped my hands over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"I-I'm sorry! He can be pretty cautious sometimes...but I doubt this has anything to do with that since it seems that Leon only sniffs the people he is, _interested_, in." Leon stopped his actions, holding back a smirk at how red Clouds face was, and turned to glance over his shoulder, throwing a glare my way.

"Hn." Drawing back from Cloud, Leon shoved his hands in his pockets, which in turn pushed his jeans down a good inch or so showing us the elastic of his boxers, before turning away and heading into the kitchenette, opening the fridge and leaning forward. I just couldn't help giggle to myself when I noticed Clouds eyes on Leon's ass as he bent over to inspect the fridge. I leaned in and cupped my hand around Clouds ear.

"Like what you see Cloud?" cue instant blush. I swear I could make a sport out of teasing my new neighbor. It was so easy! And it was _so _obvious that he had a thing for my Leon, and if all went according to plan, then maybe Leon would be living next door. And just to clarify things...yes, I, Kairi Ishida, am an obsessive yaoi fangirl. And only an idiot wouldn't be able to spot the two yaoi couplings playing out before my very own eyes. Riku could take care of his own relationship while I sat back and watched, but Leon and Cloud, they were going to need some _serious _help.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN/ Hope you liked the first chapter, I'm having Kairi be a little mischeivious in this fic as I don't like bashing the poor red head, I like having her as the mediator. The one who forces the two single guys into realizing how they truely feel...same for Sakura in Naruto, she is Naruto and Sasuke's mediator! XD Anyway, hope you liked chapter one! More explicit stuff later, Leon's POV first next chapter!**


End file.
